In Deep Waters
by gohaangten12
Summary: Katara Winters, a 24 year old assistant at a law firm in Los Angeles, and her friend since Middle School, Toph Bei Fong, rencounter thier friend, Aang McCoy,from Boston. What happens when Katara sleeps with her best friend, Aang? Does she break her rule about love? Or will she push it away. Read about it all in, In Deep Waters. Kataang, Sukka, The Doph.
1. Nice to See You Again

_**Hey, I'm writing an AU story! Hope you like! Also, don't be harsh. Thanks, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

In Deep Waters

Ch. 1 Nice Too See You Again

It started as a normal Wednesday, Katara Winters and her old middle school friend, Toph Bei Fong, went to the Java Hut for some coffee. Katara and Toph, both now twenty-four, Katara had started working for a law firm as a assistant for Jessica Cling. She hopes to get some background on the job and become a Lawyer in a few years.

As for Toph, she was assistant for a Environmental company. She loved being in nature, if only she could see it. She knew from what she'd heard, it was a beautiful sight. But it was slowly dying, and it seemed helpless. She may seem like she was helpless, but there was no way in hell anyone could stop her from doing anything.

Katara had a brother, Sokka, he worked with his girlfriend, Suki, at a sea life sanctuary. That's were they met, Suki's parents owned the sanctuary.

Anyway, this was Katara's third week working there, it was going great. And there was no but about it. She loved working there, she got to see her friend, On Ji, everyday, they met in college. After taking a few courses together and got to know each quite well.

Katara worked at the law firm to get some credit, she was also shadowing a few people there, besides Jessica.

Katara and Toph sat in the coffee place for a while to just talk. "So, how's working at the Law Firm," Toph started then took a sip of her latte.

"It's great, actually, Jessica is letting me tag along on a few cases." Katara said.

"Anything good?" Toph asked.

"Eh, just a robbery, assault, and destruction of property." Katara said.

"No killing cases!" Toph started at her.

"Hey, I'm a rookie, I don't tag along on bloody cases." Katara took a sip of her coffee. Then, Toph's boyfriend, Dave or a.k.a The Duke, came in with someone and came over to the girls.

"Hey, guys check out who I ran into!"

"What?" Toph said, hinting she couldn't see!

"Oh, right, it's Aang, you guys rememeber Aang right?" The Duke asked.

"How could I forget!" Katara started. "We grew up together!"

"Katara," Aang asked.

"Of courses it's me! Who else hangs out with miss violent over here." Katara and Aang chuckled. "What the hell are you doing in LA?" Katara asked.

"I'm working for this company down the street, it's a book store, it's nice down there. I work for about one hunderd and some a week." Aang said.

"Speaking of jobs, I have to get to mine, sorry I can't stay. Maybe we can hang later, you know catch up or something?" Katara asked. Aang nodded.

"Here, let me give you my number," Aang asked. She gave him her phone and he gave her his. "Text me later," Aang said.

"Sure, after work." Toph and Katara parted from Aang and The Duke.

* * *

Katara shuffled some papers on her desk and set them on the outbox for Jessica. When she saw the blonde headed woman come from the elevator she handed her the papers as she walked passed,"Another case, siblings over some property left by the parents and you have a meeting in five."

"Thank you Katara. Hey, would you like to head to lunch later, I have some stuff to go over with you." Jessica said.

"Sure." Katara smiled, looking back at the computer.

"Hello," On Ji said cheerfully. "How's your day going!"

"It's going fine, yours?" Katara responded.

"I have a date to night." She smiled.

"Really what's this guys name?"

"Oh, um that's what I forgot." She blushed embarassed.

"Well, can you describe the guy?" Katara chuckled slightly.

"Um, he has brown shaggy hair...uh brown eyes... bottom line he's really cute!" On Ji squeled.

"Oh, I hope you have fun," Katara said.

* * *

Later, Katara and Jessica went to have lunch in the park. "So, um, what case are we tackling first?" Katara asked.

"Walters vs. Camen. We represent Camen. Mr. Camen is being sued for abuse of Ms. Walters dog. She calms Mr. Camen beat her dog while she was on vacation." Jessica explained.

"Does she have, proof of this?" Katara asked.

"The dog has three deep cuts on his right side," Jessica grabbed the evidence (pictures) from her bag.

"Oh, the poor thing. Is she sure that Mr. Camen, did indeed, cause the marks." Katara asked.

"Well, from what Mr. Camen calms the day he left after Ms. Walters landed in the back in New York, the dog had no visible cuts or scraps." Jessica said. Katara pondered for a moment.

"Is it possible, the dog obtained these injuries after he left," Katara asked.

"Yes, but we have none of that to be proven true," Jessica said. "There are two different stories, and one is not the truth."

"Hey, Katara!" A voice called. She turned her head toward the voice.

"Aang," she called.

"Hey, I thought you had work?"

"I do, I am, this is a business lunch." Katara explained.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean too-"

"It's alright, we're done here," Jessica smiled and got up. "Katara, we have ten minutes of lunch left so, have fun but don't be late." Katara nodded.

"Hey, what's work?" He asked curious.

"I'm an assistant at this law firm, I'm shadowing Jessica, the person I was just with, and also a few other people." Katara explained. "How's working at the book store?"

"It's actually pretty nice, it's quiet and the customers really like it when I play my guitar." Aang said.

"You still play," Katara said. Aang nodded.

"I've written a few songs too." Aang said. Then, Katara's watch beeped.

"Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late!" Katara said. Aang was a little taken back at Katara's choice of words. "Hey, you come and hang later, I'll text you when I get down with work." Aang nodded and Katara hugged him; he hugged back," See ya later!" She yelled heading down the sidewalk. Aang smiled and waved.


	2. Night Out

In Deep Waters  
Ch. 2 Night Out

Later, after work, like Katara had promised, her, Aang, Toph, The Duke, Sokka and Suki all hit the town. LA was beautiful when the sun sets. They had tons planned. Dinner, a movie and maybe the amusement park. Tonight would be a night, they would never forget. Literally.

It was almost seven and Toph and Katara were at their apartment getting ready to meet up with Aang, The Duke, Sokka and Suki. Katara, as retinue when going out, put her make-up on in order from top to bottom. Eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, then lip liner and lip gloss. She stamped her lips together to complete it. Her hair was curled and and put in a pony tail. With hair loopies in place.

As for Toph, she'd taken a shower and manage to brush her hair but that was it. She placed her headband with puffs on the side in place like always. She may ware a headband but her bangs stayed in her face. She thought since she couldn't see, what's the point?

"Oh come on, Toph! You could atleast were eye make up." Katara complained.

"Why bring attention to the one part of my face that doesn't work?" Toph questioned. She rolled her pale green eyes. "Pass!"

Katara huffed,"Please?"

"Look, honestly Katara, the whole girly thing, isn't me. Unlike you who is engulfed in that." Toph said.

"I just don't want you to be left out." Katara said.

"I'm fine, really. A shirt and jeans is all I need." Toph smiled.

Katara perged her lips,"Suit your self." Katara mumbled. She then walked to her closet and dug out some nice clothes. "This looks nice." She smiled and got dressed.

"Hey Toph," Katara started.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen?"

"How much do you think Aang's changed? I mean we haven't seen him since senior year!" Katara said.

"I wouldn't know." Toph said waving her hand over her face.

"No, I mean personality wise." She said.

"Why would he? He was always a good kid growing up. Honestly I don't care." Toph said.

"Don't you remember all the fun times we had with him and our little gaang? Sokka, Suki, you, Aang and even Zuko and Mai. We were great. Remember all those pranks we pulled senior year?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean we? Sokka and I did it all! You were all, I'm a good kid, shit on me. Hell you were a good kid." She muttered.

"I'm just exited okay." Katara said.

"Okay, I better be the designated driver then!"

"Haha." Katara muttered.

"That joke's always funny!" She laughed.

"It's funny when Sokka actually gave you the keys!" Katara said. "Idiot." She scuffed. "So when's your boy toy getting here to pick us up?"

"Hey! What we do in private, stays in private!" She said.

"Not when the walls are this thin."

"Katara, you need a boyfriend!"  
Toph said.

"What? You know my rule, Toph." Katara complied.

"Oh, please! You need someone to go out with when me and The Duke have our nights in." Toph crossed her arms.

"Should I have to repeat my rule!"

"No-"

"I became what I set for my career, then I can think about love." Katara relaid her rule like it was her job. And intently, it was. Toph, mocking her, formed her hand together and mouthed what she said.

"Stop your whining, we should go now." Toph said standing.

"I guess so," Katara said following her lead.

-

Katara, Toph, and The Duke met up with Sokka, Suki and Aang at a restaurant in upper LA. Dinner was nice in everyone's opinion. Toph didn't care. She just cared for the food. Like always.

"WOOWEE! That was some good eaten," She also had a few drinks.

"It's never good when she drinks," Katara muttered to Aang.

"I don't," he said back.

"At least you have self control." She said looking at her hands.

No one expected this to happen next but with Toph, you never really no. "Hey cops!" She yelled. "Try hand cuffing this bitch!" She then lifted her shirt and flashed everyone that was around.

"T-Toph!" The Duke yelled. "That is hot but put your shirt down." He grabbed her hands and pulled her shirt down.

She got close to his face and whispered,"There are dirty things I wanna do t-to you. Right nnnow." She grinned drunk.

He turned back to the group and said,"Um, may have to go home...and take Toph with me. She's drunk." He said.

"Fine. Take her." Katara said. "At least I want hear all the e-er e-er that'll be going down." She grinned widely. "Hehe." She giggled lightly.

"I'm not planning on getting laid...yet." He mumbled.

"Make sure to bring her home in the morning." Katara called.

"Got it!" He said raising a thumbs up above his head as they walked away.

"He won't bring her home in the morning." She scuffed. "Who wants to come back to my place and watch a movie!" Katara asked.

"Yeah she just let me give Zuko a call." Sokka said.

"No, why gay lord?" Katara whined.

"Because gay lord's my friend." He muttered.

"Fine call him! Don't expect me to be nice." She crossed her arms.

Everyone went to Katara's apartment, including Zuko and Mai. Oh, I mean Gay lord and Mai. Anyway, they all sat down and the big dicssion of the night was what movie to watch.

"No, chick flicks!" Sokka announced rummaging through the DVD stack.

"To bad, that's, all I have." Katara shrugged.

"Dammit!" Sokka shouted. "Does Toph have anything she likes to watch?"

"I don't know Sokka, what do you think she watches?" Katara said sarcastically.

"I don't know maybe- hey! The sarcasm thing is mine!" Sokka said aggravated and feeling stupid for asking the question. He knew he deserved it but, he'd never admit it.

"Paul!" Zuko said.

"Who?" Suki asked.

"No, the movie, I can see it from here." He said.

"Oh, how'd that get in there?" Katara asked.

"Who cares! Lets watch it." Sokka said. He went over to the DVD player and poped it in.

After about two hours of that movie it was almost midnight. And Sokka, Suki, and Zuko and Mai headed home. But Katara offered for Aang to stay because his apartment was halfway across LA.

"There you go." Katara smiled as she handed him a blanket and a pillow.

"Thanks, Katara, for letting me stay here, it's nice of you." Aang smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome. It's not like I'd kick you to the curb." Katara walked over the couch and took the cushions off it and reach insideand tried to pull the pull out bed out. "You know, I've had this couch for five years now and never used the bed in it." She tugged at it. "Now I'm not ever sure if this couch has a bed in it. Hmmm. Shit." She pulled her hand out and shook it viciously. She looked at her sore hand then back at Aang,"Sorry, I actually thought it turned into a bed."

"That's alright Katara, I've slept on a couch before, it'll be fine." He smiled at and sat the pillow down. He reached to the back of his shirt and pulled it off. Katara blushed and turned away. He noticed,"Oh, I'm sorry should I put it back on?"

"No, no," Katara waved her hand. "If that's the way you sleep, then go ahead. Hey, sometimes I sleep in my undergarments."

'What did I just say?!' She thought.

"Yeah, I do that too." He said. "It's warm in my apartment and I can't fix the air conditioning my self." He said.

She sighed. "Well, good night." She smiled and walked down the hallway to here bedroom and shut the door. She put her back to the door,"What in the hell was that?" She mentally slapped herself. "I do, but I don't need to tell him that. God! Why'd I act like that? He took off he's shirt and I just lost it. Ohh." She brought her hand to her mouth and blushed. "Oh! Quit your daydreaming Katara, there's lots of times you've seen him without his shirt on. When we were eight." She closed her eyes,"This is different." She waved her hand in front of her face,"No, no Katara, you're just tired. Forget about it. Just go to bed." And that's what she did. Even though, she laid awake for awhile just thinking about Aang. She couldn't turn it off. Did she have feelings for him?

* * *

_**I am sooooooo sorry!**__**I am so late! This is so old. But, it's here, it's up! The reason it's late is because I can balance two fricken stories at once. But, I am atempting it. (However you spell that) **_

_** Okay, anyway! Toph, for one was a drunk mess. That was funny. And also, Katara, do you think she's starting to have feelings for Aang? It's hard to tell right now, but just wait! **_

_**I promise, and I know promising may get me in a world of trouble but, I promise to try to get chp. 3 up asap. BTW, Lemon is coming soon, promise ;)**_


End file.
